Second Chance
by SparKyumagnaeLovers
Summary: Based from JYJ's song-In Heaven. [REPOST] Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertengkar hebat sampai pada akhirnya Kyuhyun berteriak pada Sungmin kalau dia lelah bersama dengan namja berambut hitam itu dan berkata kalau dia akan lebih bahagia kalau Sungmin meninggalkannya.Tapi bagaimana kalau akhirnya keinginan itu menjadi kenyataan? Dan kali ini mungkin Sungmin pergi untuk selamanya?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Based from JYJ's song-In Heaven.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertengkar hebat pada hari penting bagi , hari di mana dia bisa menjadi pemimpin rapat di perusahaannya, sampai pada akhirnya Kyuhyun berteriak pada Sungmin kalau dia lelah bersama dengan namja berambut hitam itu dan berkata kalau dia akan lebih bahagia kalau Sungmin meninggalkannya.

Tapi bagaimana kalau akhirnya keinginan itu menjadi kenyataan? Bagaimana kalau akhirnya Sungmin benar-benar meninggalkannya...dan kali ini untuk selamanya? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun kalau dia diberikan kesempatan untuk memperbaiki segalanya? Apa dia akan berhasil untuk menghindari kematian Sungmin? Atau tidak?

Pairing: KyuMin (KyuhyunxSungmin Super Junior)

Author: SparkyuMagnaeLover

Warning: Cerita ini diadaptasi dari lagu dan video musik In Heaven by JYJ, jadi jangan heran kalau ada beberapa alur dan ide cerita yang sama persis dengan manganya. Tapi sekali lagi aku katakan, ini adaptasi, bukan jiplakan. Aku hanya mengambil beberapa adegan dan ide, tidak semuanya. Lalu cerita ini mengandung Sho-ai atau boyxboy love, jadi bagi yang keberatan harap jangan membaca fic ini daripada kalian memflame saya. Dipastikan ada keOOCan pada beberapa karakter, dan (maybe) ada typos dan kesalahan kalimat dan tanda baca yang bertebaran. Mohon memaklumi semua kesalahan yang saya perbuat, karena ini adalah fic pertama aku. (Saya akan senang sekali kalau para readers rela memberikan saya saran dan kritik untuk meperbaiki fic ini nantinya).

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh di fic ini bukan milik aku, mereka semua berada di bawah kontrak dengan SM Entertaintment dan milik orang tua, keluarga, fans mereka masing-masing, dan Tuhan YME, oke?

* * *

_"Aku hanya memintamu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamaku lebih lama! Apa itu terlalu sulit untukmu? Demi Tuhan, Kyu, kau seperti menghindariku sepanjang minggu ini!_

_"Aku minta maaf, hyung, tapi tidak bisakah kau mengerti keadaanku sekarang? Aku sedang sibuk! Ini adalah kesempatan pertamaku untuk menjadi pemimpin rapat, dan aku harus menjawab kepercayaan itu dengan sebaik-baiknya! Aku janji aku akan mendengarkan dan melakukan apa pun sesuai keinginanmu setelah semuanya selesai, oke?" _

_"Pembohong!" jerit Sungmin. "Apa kau sama sekali tidak peduli padaku? Apa kau tidak takut kalau aku akan meninggalkanmu karena kau seperti ini, Cho Kyuhyun?"_

_Dan itu adalah kata-kata yang menjadi batas terakhir kesabaran Kyuhyun._

_"Oke!" pemuda berambut hitam itu membentak Sungmin, membuat namja manis bermata kelinci dan berambut hitam itu terdiam seketika. "Kalau kau ingin meninggalkan aku, tinggalkan aku! Aku lelah bersamamu, Lee Sungmin! Terserah kau mau melakukan apa sekarang, hyung! Kau mau meninggalkanku, mencari lelaki lain, atau mati sekalipun aku tidak akan peduli lagi padamu!"_

* * *

Cho Kyuhyun sedang sibuk menjelaskan materi-materi rapat yang sudah dia persiapkan sejak sebulan lalu kepada semua orang yang berada di ruang rapat itu. _Namja_ berambut hitam itu terlihat begitu tampan saat dia bersikap serius seperti itu, membuat dirinya dinilai sebagai salah satu orang yang paling tampan di kantor tempatnya bekerja, dan membuat dirinya menjadi target incaran banyak karyawan dan teman-temannya di kantor.

Saat Kyuhyun sedang sibuk-sibuknya menjelaskan materi yang dibawakannya tiba-tiba saja telepon genggamnya menyala dan bergetar pelan. Kyuhyun memandang sekilas layar telepon genggamnya dan melihat sebuah nama yang tertera di layar itu, nama orang yang meneleponnya.

Nama Sungmin.

Ya, Lee Sungmin, nama _namjachingu_nya yang sudah dia pacari sejak dua tahun lalu, nama _namja_ yang sudah dia abaikan selama satu bulan ini, dan juga nama _namja_ yang bertengkar dengannya kemarin malam.

Kyuhyun menghela napas sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengabaikan saja telepon dari Sungmin itu. Bukan, bukannya dia tidak mau menjawab telepon _namjachingu_nya yang imut dan mirip kelinci itu, hanya saja...sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Tidak sekarang, ketika dia masih berada di tengah rapat dimana semua manager perusahaannya mengharapkan penampilan terbaiknya. Kyuhyun tidak mau menghancurkan semua usaha keras yang sudah dia lakukan selama ini hanya untuk menjawab sebuah panggilan telepon.

Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin akan mengerti. Dia yakin _namja_ berambut hitam yang lebih tua darinya itu akan mengerti kalau Kyuhyun bekerja sekeras ini adalah untuk dirinya. Kyuhyun ingin menjadi seorang lelaki yang bisa membuat Sungmin bangga. Dia ingin menjadi seseorang yang bisa dibanggakan oleh _namja_ berambut hitam itu...dan sebentar lagi...sebentar lagi...dia akan mendapatkan semua pujian dan kehormatan yng dia inginkan. Sebentar lagi...Kyuhyun dapat memperlihatkan pada Sungmin kalau dia adalah seorang lelaki yang pantas untuk dibanggakan, pantas untuk dikagumi...

Pantas untuk menjadi seseorang yang Sungmin sebut sebagai seorang kekasih...dan pantas untuk mendapatkan cinta namja berambut hitam itu...

Ya...kalau dia boleh jujur, Kyuhyun merasa kalau sebenarnya dia tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan rasa cinta Sungmin. Sungmin adalah _namja_ yang imut, baik, sopan, disayangi oleh semua orang, pintar...dia begitu sempurna! Bagi Kyuhyun, Sungmin bagaikan seorang malaikat, malaikat yang begitu suci hingga membuat Kyuhyun takut untuk menyentuhnya, takut kalau dia akan mengotori kesucian Sungmin.

Tapi sekarang...sekarang dia sudah menjadi orang yang semua orang dapat banggakan. Mungkin...mungkin ini tidak cukup untuk menyamakan derajat dia dengan kesempurnaan seorang Lee Sungmin tapi setidaknya...setidaknya sekarang dia bisa mendekat kepada Sungmin.

Sekarang Kyuhyun bisa merasa kalau dia pantas untuk menjadi _namjachingu_ Sungmin...meskipun hanya sedikit...

Getaran telepon genggam Kyuhyun berhenti setelah beberapa menit. Kyuhyun kembali menghela napasnya ketika dia melihat layar telepon genggamnya yang perlahan-lahan menggelap itu. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tapi tiba-tiba saja dia merasa tidak enak, seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak baik akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

_'Mianhae, Sungmin-hyung...'_ pikir Kyuhyun dengan sedih. _'Ketika aku pulang nanti...aku janji...aku berjanji kalau aku akan minta maaf padamu, hyung...dan akan melakukan apa pun untukmu...'_

_'Aku akan memperlakukanmu seperti seharusnya...sebagai namjachingu yang paling kucintai dibandingkan siapa pun di dunia ini...'_

* * *

Sungmin memandang pilu layar telepon genggamnya ketika telinganya mendengar suara yang mengatakan kalau nomor yang ditujunya tidak bisa dihubungi. Tangan mungilnya gemetae ketika dia kembali menyimpan telepon genggam itu di saku jaket yang dipakainya.

Sejak kemarin, Sungmin sudah mencoba memanggil Kyuhyun berkali-kali tapi tidak sekalipun _namja_ berambut hitam itu menjawab teleponnya atau meneleponnya balik. Sungmin berpikir...apa Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya? Apa namja berambut hitam itu benar-benar...tidak ingin memiliki hubungan apa pun lagi dengannya?

Bagi Sungmin...Kyuhyun adalah segalanya. Kyuhyun adalah sandaran hidupnya, penopangnya, napasnya, hidupnya, dunianya, surganya...segalanya! Bagi Sungmin, Kyuhyun adalah segala hal yang dia butuhkan dan inginkan untuk terus hidup. Dia...tidak peduli sebagai siapa, selama Kyuhyun ada di sampingnya, peduli padanya, dan mencintainya...

Tapi sekarang...saat Kyuhyun mengabaikannya dan tidak memikirkannya lagi...

"Apa kau...benar-benar lelah denganku, Kyu?" gumam Sungmin pelan. "Apa aku...benar-benar tidak berarti apa pun lagi untukmu sekarang?"

Sungmin perlahan-lahan berhajalan ke arah jalanan di hadapannya, sama sekali tidak peduli soal lampu lalu lintas yang masih berwarna hitam. Dia sudah tidak mempedulikan apa pun lagi...dan tidak merasakan apa pun lagi...

tiba-tiba sebuah mobil datang ke arah namja berambut hitam itu. Suara ban mobil yang mencapai telinganya membuat _namja_ berambut hitam itu memandang kosong ke arah mobil yang melaju dengan cepat ke arahnya.

Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir Sungmin. Dia tidak peduli lagi. Jika dia harus mati sekarang itu bukan masalah untuknya, karena walaupun dia hidup sekalipun...itu tidak berarti lagi. Kyuhyun tidak peduli lagi padanya, jadi...untuk apa dia hidup sekarang? Walaupun dia mati...Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak akan merasa sedih...kan?

Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata Sungmin ketika dia memejamkan matanya, siap untuk merasakan saat mobil itu menghantam tubuhnya. Senyum di bibirnya melebar saat bibir hitam itu terbuka dan membisikkan sesuatu...

"Selamat tinggal, Kyu..."bisik Sungmin pelan. "..._Saranghae_..."

CKIIITTT!

BRAAKKKK!

dan setelah itu, semua hal yang dilihat Sungmin hanyalah kegelapan...

* * *

**Author note: **

**Hore~satu fanfic hasil dari creative writing class again! Kali ini tema tulisannya adalah 'Meaning behind a lyric'jadi kita disuruh buat bikin cerita dari satu lagu atau video yang kita suka! Tadinya sih mau pakai 'Promise you'atau 'Coagulation' nya Suju KRY tapi…nggak bisa, soalnya aku gak dapat idenya makanya akhirnya pakai lagu In Heavennya JYJ deh, karena aku tahu itu ceritanya apa, soalnya kan ada videonya :P tapi tenang saja aku ga akan memplagiat lagu itu dengan menjiplaknya habis-habisan kokkan tugasnya memang disuruh untuk meretell lagu itu dari sudut pandang yang berbeda.**

**Dan…karena lagu JYJ tadinya mau pakai pairing YunJae sih tapi…ya gitu deh…karakter cowoknya kesannya rada kekanakan dan di mata saya Yunho-oppa itu cowok yang dewasa dan tegas -ketawahambar- terpaksa saya lupakan, dan kenapa ga pakai pairing Changkyu ehm…ini karena karakter ceweknya rada dewasa dan Kyuhyun-oppa yang begitu manja kalau bersama para semenya itu mana bisa saya jadikan dia dewasa (salahkan kenyataan saya lagi tergila-gila dengan Infinite dan memikirkan Woohyun-oppa sebagai karakter cowoknya)dan setelah banyak pertimbangan…akhirnya saya milih KyuMin karena pas…semenya kekanakan tapi perhatian dan ukenya dewasa tapi kadang-kadang manja, iya kan? Jadi buat para para readersan please jangan bashing or anything karena aku pakai lagu JYJ untuk bikin pairing Suju. Ini hanya tugas sekolah saya, so any pairing or any song that I use it is alright, jadi mari saling menghargai saja, oke?**

**Terakhir, bolehkan saya meminta review dari readers sekalian?**** Mau saran, kritik, apa pun, akan saya terima dengan senang hati selama itu adalah untuk menuju perbaikan yang lebih baik.**

**Okay, meet again at (hopefully) the next chapter, bye bye ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_Gelap…._

_Di mana ini? Kenapa dia tidak bisa melihat apa pun? Apa yang terjadi padanya di sini?_

_Kyuhyun memandangi pemandangan sekelilingnya dengan pandangan khawatir bercampur waspada ketika dia menyadari bahwa sekarang dia berada di sebuah tempat gelap yang aneh. Tempat dia berada sekarang begitu gelap, hingga dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa di sana. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kegelapan ini membuatnya cemas, membuatnya…takut._

_Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melihat sebuah cahaya di hadapannya. Tanpa memikirkan apa pun lagi, namja tampan berambut hitam itu segera berlari ke arah cahaya di hadapannya itu, merasa lega karena akhirnya dia bisa melihat cahaya di tengah-tengah kegelapan yang menyelimutinya itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi namja berambut hitam itu untuk mencapai cahaya yang dia lihat di hadapannya itu dan ketika dia tiba di sana, Kyuhyun segera terpaku di tempat._

_Dia melihat seorang namja, seorang namja manis bermata kelinci lebih tepatnya. Namja manis itu memiliki pandangan mata yang lembut, kulih seputih susu, dan rambut hitam pendek yang terlihat begitu halus, membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik dan sempurna. Di mata Kyuhyun, dia benar-benar merasa kalau dia seolah-olah melihat seorang malaikat. Namja manis bermata kelinci itu duduk di tanah yang berwarna putih karena ditutupi oleh butiran-butiran salju yang berjatuhan dari langit di atas mereka, memandangi sesuatu, entah apa, yang berada di hadapannya._

_Dan Kyuhyun…mengenal siapa namja manis itu…._

"_Sung…min-hyung…"bisik Kyuhyun pelan sambil berjalan ke arah namjachingunya itu. Ya, dia tidak bermimpi. Ini bukan hanya sekedar ilusi! Sungmin ada di sini, di hadapannya, tersenyum seperti biasanya, dan…hidup._

_Tapi Sungmin bersikap seolah-olah dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Namja manis bermata kelinci itu masih memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong, tidak merespon panggilan Kyuhyun sedikitpun. Seolah-olah Kyuhyun sedikitpun tidak ada di mata Sungmin._

"_Minnie-hyung…." Kyuhyun mencoba memanggil namja manis itu sekali lagi dan mencoba untuk menyentuh tangan Sungmin. Ketika dia menggenggam tangan namja manis bermata kelinci itu, Kyuhyun segera menggenggam tangan namja itu dengan erat, seolah-olah tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Kehangatan dan kelembutan tangan itu…sungguh…Kyuhyun merindukan segala hal yang tangan ini berikan padanya. _

"_Kyunnie…" gumam Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun segera mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat kenapa Sungmin memanggilnya. "Kau kejam…membuatku seperti ini…."_

_Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyuhyun akhirnya dapat melihat apa yang Sungmin lihat di hadapannya dan apa yang dia lihat membuat mata Kyuhyun melebar karena ketakutan._

_Sebuah batu nisan…dengan nama Sungmin terukir di permukaannya…._

"_Kau mengabaikanku…tidak peduli mengenai aku sedikitpun…. Pandanganmu juga menjadi dingin…kau mulai menghilang dariku tanpa kusadari sedikitpun…." Sungmin tetap menggumam pelan, sama sekali masih tidak menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun yang berlutut tepat di belakangnya. "Dan sekarang aku mengerti…bahwa kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku…atau mungkin…kau sama sekali tidak pernah mencintaiku sejak awal…."_

_Dan bagi Kyuhyun tidak ada kata-kata lain yang dapat melukai dirinya sedalam kata-kata yang dibisikkan Sungmin sekarang. Tidak…dia mencintai Sungmin! Dia mencintai namja di hadapannya ini dengan sangat! Cintanya pada Sungmin begitu dalam…hingga rasanya begitu sakit baginya untuk kehilangan namja manis itu seperti ini dan mendengar Sungmin meragukan cinta yang Kyuhyun miliki untuknya._

"_Tidak hyung…aku mencintaimu! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan nada putus asa dan panik pada Sungmin. Dia tidak menginginkan ini! Dia tidak ingin Sungmin meragukan cintanya untuk namja manis itu! Bagi Kyuhyun, Sungmin adalah segalanya! Orang terpenting di hidupnya!_

_Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata Sungmin. "Aku tahu kalau keberadaanku bagimu tidaklah sepenting keberadaanmu untukku, Kyunnie…" Sungmin tetap bergumam pelan sambil perlahan-lahan bangkit berdiri, membuat tangannya yang digenggam Kyuhyun terlepas dari genggaman namja tampan penggemar game itu. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin saat namja manis bermata kelinci itu tersenyum sedih ke arah batu nisannya yang berada di hadapannya itu._

"_Karena itulah…kau dengan mudahnya membiarkanku pergi…. Tidak peduli betapa besar rasa cintaku padamu selama ini…."_

_Dan tiba-tiba…malaikat kematian mengangkat sabitnya ke arah Sungmin, membuat tanah di hadapan Kyuhyun yang tadinya berwarna putih menjadi merah._

_Merah…dengan darah Sungmin…._

* * *

"SUNGMIN-HYUNG!" jerit Kyuhyun sambil bangkit duduk di ranjang yang ditidurinya. Napasnya terengah-engah seolah-olah dia baru saja berlari jauh dengan kecepatan tinggi. keringat dingin mengalir di wajah dan tubuh _namja_ tampan penggila _game_ itu, yang kini terlihat pucat (meski awalnya pun wajah _namja_ itu memang pucat) seperti hantu. Tangannya sedikit gemetar sebelum akhirnya tergeletak lemas di samping tubuhnya. Air mata mulai muncul di kelopak matanya sebelum akhirnya setetes air mata mengalir dari mata _namja_ tampan penggila _game_ itu dan dia menangis terisak pelan.

Lagi…mimpi itu lagi…. Kenapa dia selalu memimpikan hal itu? Kenapa…kenapa dia harus selalu memimpikan mimpi buruk itu setiap malam?

Ya…mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya…sejak kematian Sungmin tiga tahun lalu….

Kyuhyun mengerti kalau dia tidak bisa melupakan Sungmin selamanya. Dia begitu mencintai Sungmin…membuatnya seolah-olah tidak bisa melanjutkan hidup setelah kematian Sungmin. Dia tidak pernah bisa mencintai orang lain sedalam dia mencintai Sungmin. Dia tidak bisa melupakan Sungmin, senyuman _namja_ manis itu, rengutan imutnya, tingkah manjanya, kehangatannya, perhatiannya…Kyuhyun tidak bisa melupakan semua itu…tidak peduli betapapun kerasnya dia mencoba.

Bahkan hingga sekarang…dia masih tidak bisa melupakan rasa bersalah dan kesedihan di hatinya ketika dia menerima berita tentang kematian Sungmin dari Donghae, _dongsaeng_ Sungmin.

**FLASHBACK**

_Kyuhyun tersenyum saat dia berjabat tangan dengan semua manager perusahaan yang memuji penampilan pertamanya sebagai pemimpin rapat yang mengesankan. Kyuhyun mengumpulkan semua berkas-berkasnya sebelum berjalan kembali ke ruangannya, masih dengan senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya._

_Dia berhasil!_

_Sekarang dia bisa memberitahu Sungmin kalau dia telah berhasil membuat perusahannya banga pada dirinya. Sekarang…dia bisa memberitahu Sungmin kalau dia bisa bangga pada dirinya juga, dan sekarang Kyuyun dapat merasa kalau dia pantas menjadi namjachingu Sungmin._

_Tidak lama setelah Kyuhyun tiba di kantornya, telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Namja tampan penggila game itu segera meletakkan semua dokumennya di atas mejanya dan meraih telepon genggamnya. Namja tampan itu mengerutkan dahi begitu melihat namja Donghae di layar teleponnya sebagai caller IDnya._

_Aneh, tidak biasanya Donghae meneleponnya, terutama pada jam-jam kerja seperti ini…._

"_Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah dia menekan tombol 'jawab'. "Aku sedang sibuk."_

"_Ini keadaan darurat!" teriak Donghae dari seberang telepon dengan nada panik. "Ini tentang Sungmin-hyung!"_

"_Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada aku-tidak-peduli di suaranya tapi lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa cemas dan takut. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada namjachingunya itu. _

"_Sungmin-hyung…" Donghae terdiam sejenak. "Dia kecelakaan! Sebuah mobil menabraknya saat dia menyeberang jalan dan sekarang dia dalam kondisi kritis!" seru namja tampan berambut hitam itu panik. _

_Wajah Kyuhyun menjadi pucat seketika ketika dia mendengar perkataan dongsaeng namjachingunya itu. Tangannya tiba-tiba terasa lemas, membuat telepon genggamnya terlepas dari genggamannya dan jatuh terbanting ke lantai kantornya._

**END FLASHBACK**

Kyuhyun mengehela napas lelah sebelum berjalan keluar dari kamar tidurnya menuju ke arah dapur. Dia membukan pintu kulkasnya dan meminum sebotol air yang ada di sana hingga tandas. Dia memandang teras samping ruang makannya (yang dipisahkan dengan sebuah gorden putih tipis yang diterbangkan angin). Kyuhyun berjalan ke teras itu dan melihat sebuah taman yang indah (yang sangat disukai dan dirawat dengan telaten oleh Sungmin) di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. _Namja_ tampan itu menutup matanya sejenak, merasakan angin membelai wajah dan rambutnya. Tanpa keinginan dan maksud untuk menghentikannya, pikiran Kyuhyun segera mengingat semua ingatan bahagianya dengan Sungmin, saat-saat dia masih bisa tertawa dan bahagia dengan _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu….

**FLASHBACK**

_Sungmin sedang sibuk menanam bunga-bunga di taman bunga kecil yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Sungmin menyukai bunga sejak dia kecil. Dia benar-benarmenyukai bunga, tak peduli apa pun jenis dan warnanya (kecuali bunga bangkai mungkin…tapi bunga itu kan tidak ada di Korea) mungkin karena dia terlahir di keluarga yang memiliki toko bunga. Dia hidup bersama bunga seumur hidupnya, membuatnya selalu berpikir bahwa bunga-bunga adalah teman-teman terbaiknya yang selalu bersedia untuk berbagi segalanya dengannya dan tidak pernah meninggalkannya apa pun yang terjadi._

_Tapi sekarang dia memiliki Kyuhyun untuk hal-hal itu kan?_

_Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasakan sepasang lengan yang memeluk pingangnya. Namja manis bermata kelinci itu mendongak dan melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut padanya. Sungmin juga ikut tersenyum sebelum berdiri dan mencuci tangannya yang berlumuran tanah dengan selang air di sampingnya. Sungmin segera berbalik dan mengelus wajah Kyuhyun dengan penuh sayang sebelum mencium pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut._

"_Selamat pagi…atau mungkin siang, Kyunnie~" kata Sungmin sambil tertawa geli. Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin._

"_Selamat pagi juga, Sungmin-hyung~ apa yang sedang kau tanam sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika dia melihat area di mana Sungmin baru saja menanam bii-biji bunga di belakang mereka berdua._

"_Bunga kesukaanmu, bunga lily" kata Sungmin. "Appa dan umma memberiku jenis baru lili dari toko, jadi kupikir kau akan senang kalau aku menanamnya."_

_Kyuhyun hanya bergumam pelan mendengar penjelasan Sungmin._

"_Kau tahu Kyu…kau tidak pernah memberitahuku kenapa kau menyukai lily," gumam Sungmin pelan. "Kenapa kau begitu menyukai bunga lily?"_

_Sebelum Kyuhyun dapat menjawab pertanyaan namja manis bermata kelinci itu, perutnya berbunyi dengan nyaring, membuat Sungmin tertawa saat mendengarnya._

"_Kupikir ini waktunya kita makan siang, aku akan masak makan siang dulu, oke?" kata Sungmin sambil berjalan ke arah dapur, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian untuk memandangi taman bunga di hadapannya._

"_Bunga lily itu…manis, suci, rapuh, tapi begitu cantik…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "Benar-benar seperti dirimu, Minnie-hyung kau juga bagaikan bunga lily…. Karena itulah aku menyukai bunga lily…karena mereka mengingatkanku padamu…."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Kyuhyun merasakan air mata yang kembali mengalir dari matanya, tidak peduli betapa pun kerasnya dia mencoba menyembunyikannya. Dia merasa terluka, dia merasa menyesal…. Dia ingat terakhir kalinya dia bersama Sungmin, dia membuat _namja_ manis itu menangis, terakhir kalinya dia bersama Sungmin, mereka bertengkar. Kyuhyun sadar…alasan di balik kematian Sungmin adalah bunuh diri, karena pertengkaran mereka. Kyuhyun merasa…dan mengerti…kalau Sungmin meninggal karena dirinya, karena dia mengabaikan _namja_ manis itu, dan kata-kata kasarnya pada _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu ketika mereka bertengkar.

"_Mianhae_, Minnie-_hyung_…" bisik Kyuhyun. "_Mianhae_…."

* * *

Malamnya, Kyuhyun duduk di samping jendelanya. Dia menikmati pemandangan malam, memandangi bintang-bintang yang gemerlapan di langit malam di hadapannya, walaupun dia memandangi pemandangan malam yang indah itu dengan tatapan dan perasaan hampa.

Kadang-kadang, tidak…mungkin setiap waktu, Kyuhyun selalu berpikir jikasaja pertengkaran mereka tidak pernah terjadi, jikasaja dia menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan Sungmin seperti yang diinginkan _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu daripada terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaannya dan membuat Sungmin sedih, jika saja dia tidak mengabaikan Sungmin…apa Sungmin akan meninggal? Apa _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu masih akan berada di sampingnya alih-alih terkubur di liang kubur di pemakaman? Mungkin…jikasaja pertengkaran konyol dan bodoh itu tidak pernah terjadi, Sungmin masih akan hidup. _Namja_ manis itu masih akan berada di samping Kyuhyun, dan mereka masih akan berbahagia bersama.

Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun melihat sebuah bintang jatuh dari jendelanya. Kyuhyun ingat kata-kata Sungmin ketika mereka pernah melihat hal yang serupa sebelumnya.

"_Orang-orang bilang kalau kau membuat harapan ketika kau melihat bintang jatuh dengan sungguh-sungguh, harapan itu akan menjadi nyata…."_

"Kalau ada satu harapan yang kuinginkan untuk menjadi nyata…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "Aku hanya menginginkan sebuah kesempatan kedua…untuk memperbaiki segalanya. Aku ingin membuat Sungmin-_hyung_ tersenyum alih-alih menangis…dan membuatnya yakin…kalau dia tahu aku mencintainya…melebihi apa pun dan siapa pun yang ada di dunia ini…."

* * *

**Author note:**

**Wokeh~ chapter ini pasti tambah aneh dan OOC kan? Saya jamin pasti bakal aneh lagi nantinya, :( Dan maaf karena chapter ini pendek~ karena tugas sekolah saya ga bisa nulis panjang-panjang, bisa-bisa saya dicekek guru saya gara-gara capek meriksa tugas saya kalau saya kasih tulisan panjang kayak ular naga ke guru saya :P –digorok- tapi kuharap kalian masih suka~**

******Oke, seperti biasa, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya pada para readers yang masih setia membaca fic saya yang sudah berlanjut selama ini! Apalagi buat para readers yang rela meluangkan waktu untuk mereview fic ini, terima kasih banyak! maaf saya masih belum bisa membalas review kalian karena keterbatasan koneksi modem, tapi semua review kalian benar-benar penyemangat dan masukan yang bagus untuk saya, jadi sekai lagi terima kasih banyak ^^  
**

**Oke, sepertinya sekian dulu ramblingan (yang sumpah gak jelas) ini! Seperti biasanya saya mengharapkan review dari kalian untuk memberikan saya semangat sekaligus tanda untuk saya kalau fic ini masih pantas untuk dilanjutkan! Oke, so please review para readers, oke?**

**Oke, meet again at (hopefully) the next chapter! Bye bye ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Suara alarm jam yang berbunyi nyaring dari meja di samping Kyuhyun membangunkan _namja_ tampan itu dari tidur lelapnya. _Namja_ tampan itu menguap lebar sejenak dan merenggangkan tubuhnya selama beberapa menit sebelum melangkah dari ranjangnya menuju meja tulis yang ada di kamar tidurnya dan meraih sebuah figura foto.

Fotonya dan Sungmin yang tersenyum bahagia di ruang musik SMU mereka pada hari kelulusan mereka berdua.

Ruang musik SMU mereka menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan indah bagi dirinya dan Sungmin. Di tempat itulah, dia dan Sungmin bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Di tempat itu, mereka berdua selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua. Dan di tempat itu pula…mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih untuk pertama kalinya, tempat dimana Kyuhyun akhinya meminta Sungmin menjadi _namjachingu_nya.

* * *

_Kyuhyun masih asyik menyetel senar gitar di tangannya saat Sungmin tiba-tiba menghambur masuk ke ruang musik itu. Kyuhyun segera mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pada sahabat baiknya itu saat dia melihat kedatangan namja manis bermata kelinci itu._

"_Kyu~kenapa kau di sini? Ini hari kelulusan kita~seharusnya kau bersenang-senang karena sekarang kita bukan murid SMU lagi!" seru Sungmin sambil berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau malah mengurung diri di sini sendirian?"_

"_Aku bersenang-senang, hyung~" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan mulai memainkan gitarnya. "Menikmati saat-saat terakhirku bisa berada di ruang musik ini. Besok…aku sudah tidak bisa berada di sini lagi, jadi ini adalah hari terakhirku berada di sini dan aku ingin menikmati saat-saat berada di sini selama mungkin."_

_Sungmin hanya diam sebelum akhirnya dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun, membuat namja tampan penggila game itu memandang bingung namja manis bermata kelinci itu. "Kalau Kyu ingin ada di sini, aku ingin menemanimu di sini…. Kan ini juga…hari terakhirku ada di sini bersama Kyunnie…" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis._

_Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sungmin sebelum kembali memainkan gitar yang ada di tangannya, memainkan sebuah lagu yang indah…penuh kelembutan, rasa nyaman, dan rasa cinta. Sungmin, yang mendengar lagu yang dimainkan Kyuhyun, mengangkat alis dengan bingung._

"_Lagu itu…" gumam Sungmin pelan._

"_Ah, kau ingat?" kata Kyuhyun sebelum berhenti bermain dan memandangi Sungmin. "Apa kau ingat lagu apa ini, hyung?"_

"_Ah, aku ingat…" kata Sungmin. "Kalau dipikir lagi setiap kali kita hanya berdua saja di ruangan ini…kau selalu memainkan lagu itu. Setiap kali aku bertanya padamu apa judul lagu itu kau tidak mau memberitahuku."_

"_Dan hyung tahu kalau lagu itu kutulis…untuk seseorang kan?" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis pada Sungmin._

"_Ya…kau pernah memberitahuku sebelumnya," kata Sungmin. "Tapi setiap kali kutanya kau menulis lagu itu untuk siapa kau juga tidak pernah mau menjawabku."_

"_Saat itu…aku tidak mau memberitahu hyung karena ketakutan dan kebodohanku sendiri…" gumam Kyuhyun sebelum meletakkan gitar yang ada di tangannya di sebelahnya dan meraih kertas-kertas musik yang ada di hadapannya. "Tapi hari ini…adalah hari kelulusan kita berdua dan aku merasa kalau aku tidak pernah memberitahu hyung untuk siapa aku menulis lagu ini aku akan menyesalinya seumur hidupku…jadi…."_

"_Kyunnie…" gumam Sungmin pelan. Dia tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun seserius itu sebelumnya. Biasanya Kyuhyun adalah anak yang selalu ceria, jahil, dan bermulut pedas. Dia selalu terlihat begitu easy-going, seakan-akan tidak pernah ada masalah apa pun yang membebaninya. Melihat Kyuhyun menjadi seserius ini hanya karena sebuah lagu…membuat Sungmin merasa aneh._

"_Sekarang aku bisa…dan ingin memberikan ini untukmu, Sungmin-hyung," kata Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas musik kepada Sungmin._

"_Untukku?" tanya Sungmin bingung._

"_Ya…" kata Kyuhyun sambil memandang Sungmin dan mengusap pipi namja bermata kelinci itu dengan lembut, membuat wajah Sungmin sedikit bersemu merah karena gugup. "Lagu itu…aku menulisnya untuk hyung…."_

_Sungmin memandangi kertas musik yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Setelah membacanya, jika mungkin, rona merah di wajah Sungmin menjadi bertambah merah. Dia memandangi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan malu dan gugup. "A…apa ini sungguhan? Kau…kau serius?" tanyanya pada namja tampan di hadapannya._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku serius, Sungmin-hyung…benar-benar serius…" jawabnya dengan nada lembut sekaligus tegas. "Jadi…apa jawabanmu, hyung?"_

"_Aku…aku..." Sungmin segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kyuhyun selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali memandang Kyuhyun dan tersenyum malu. "…Ya…aku mau…" kata Sungmin._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat dia mendengar jawaban Sunggyu. Namja tampan itu segera melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Sungmin dan mencium Sungmin dengan hangat, lembut, dan penuh rasa cinta. Sungmin segera memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun ketika namja tampan penggila game itu memperdalam ciuman mereka._

_Angin berhembus lembut ke dalam ruang musik itu dari jendela yang terbuka lebar di samping mereka berdua, menerbangkan kertas-kertas musik yang tergeletak di meja, termasuk kertas musik yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Ada tulisan di kertas musik itu._

**This song…is the love song to the one that I love for the most in the world**

**My first and my last….**

**The first person that I will see when I open my eyes at the morning **

**The last person that I will see when I close my eyes at the night**

**The one that I will always make a smile painted at her face every day no matter what…**

**The one that I will never let any tears fell down from her eyes because of me….**

**The one that I will propose and marry at the beautiful altar of love **

**The one that will be another members of my family and the mother of my children….**

**My eternity….**

**So, Sungmin-_hyung_, would you be my boyfriend?**

* * *

"Saat itu aku mengatakan kata-kata semanis itu padamu…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil mengelus wajah Sungmin di foto yang dipegangnya. "Dan sekarang…aku juga yang melanggarnya. _Mianhae_, _hyung_…aku memang benar-benar…tidak pantas untuk menjadi _namjachingu_mu, bahkan hingga sekarang…."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel pintu yang berbunyi nyaring, menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Kyuhyun segera berjalan ke arah kamar mandinya, menggosok gigi, mencuci mukan dan menyisir rambutnya sebelum menyambar _sweater_nya dan memakainya saat dia mendengar suara bel pintu menjadi semakin sering, seolah-olah orang di balik pintu itu menunggu Kyuhyun untuk membuka pintu dengan tidak sabar.

"Tunggu sebentar!" seru Kyuhyun sambil berlari menuruni tangga dan berlari ke arah pintu depan. Dia menarik napas sejenak sebelum meraih kenop pintu dan membuka pintu depan rumahnya.

Dan apa, atau lebih tepatnya siapa, yang dilihat Kyuhyun di hadapannya segera membuatnya terpaku. _Shock_, terkejut, bingung…berbagai emosi campur aduk di dalam diri Kyuhyun, membuat _namja_ tampan penggila _game_ itu tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Dia hanya bisa tetap berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu, dengan mata terbelalak lebar dan mulut menganga.

Karena sekarang Sungmin berdiri di hadapannya, tersenyum manis seperti biasanya. Tangan _namja_ bermata kelinci itu menggenggam sebuah tas ransel hitam besar sambil memandang Kyuhyun dengan bingung seolah-olah bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun terlihat seperti sedang melihat hantu (dan memang kenyataannya, Kyuhyun berpikir dia melihat hantu). Sungmin seakan-akan tidak pernah pergi dari hidup Kyuhyun…tidak pernah meninggal, dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

"Kyu, jangan hanya berdiri di sana, dong!" seru Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. "Bantu aku membawa tas ini dong! Tas ini berat~"

Ya tuhan, bahkan suaranya pun terdengar seperti suara Sungmin. Apa Kyuhyun sedang bermimpi sekarang? Atau dia sekarang menjadi gila karena terlalu merindukan Sungmin? Tapi…semua ini terasa begitu nyata, bukan halusinasi, ataupun mimpi.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipi kesal ketika dia melihat Kyuhyun hanya berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu dan memutuskan untuk mendorong Kyuhyun menyingkir dari pintu. _Namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu berjalan dengan santai memasuki rumah yang sudah ditinggalinya bersama Kyuhyun selama dua tahun ini. Merasakan tubuh Sungmin yang menyenggol tubuhnya membuat Kyuhyun segera tersadar dari keterkejutan dan kebingungannya, membuat _namja_ tampan itu segera menutup pintu depan rumah mereka dan dengan cepat mengikuti Sungmin menuju dapur.

Sungmin membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebotol air dari kulkas dan meminumnya sebelum berjalan ke meja makan dan mengambil sebutir apel. Kyuhyun hanya memandang _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu, masih yakin kalau ini hanyalah sekedar halusinasi atau mimpi.

"Su…Minnie-_hyung_…kenapa…kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah meneguk ludah. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bingung bercampur kesal.

"Apa maksudmu kenapa aku ada di sini? Aku tinggal di sini, kan?" seru Sungmin. "Atau kau mengusirku dari rumah karena aku meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah selama tiga hari untuk mengunjungi Hae? Kan kau sendiri yang tidak mau kuajak pergi, bilang kau tidak mau mengambil cuti dari pekerjaanmu. Kenapa malah menyalahkanku?"

Kyuhyun merasa beku mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Mengungjungi Donghae? Tapi…bukannya terakhir kalinya Sungmin mengunjungi Donghae sekitar…sebulan sebelum hari kematiannya? Jika Sungmin berkata seperti itu maka itu artinya….

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak cepat ketika dia akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kalender yang ada di atas kulkasnya. Tangal di kalender menunjukkan kalau hari ini adalah tanggal 10 Juli 2009….

Tepat sebulan sebelum hari kematian Sungmin tiga tahun yang lalu….

Kyuhyun segera tersadar kalau Sungmin benar-benar kembali ke sisinya, kalau Tuhan benar-benar memberikan dirinya kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang sudah dia buat sebelum kematian Sungmin. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan kenapa Tuhan memberikan keajaiban ini padanya, sekarang…satu-satunya hal yang diinginkan Kyuhyun adalah mensyukuri keajaiban ini…dan melakukan hal yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Dia harus menepati janjinya untuk selalu membuat Sungmin tersenyum…untuk membuat Sungmin bahagia….

"Minnie-_hyung_!" seru Kyuhyun bahagia dan lega saat dia berlari dan memeluk _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu dengan erat. _Namja_ tampan itu segera menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin yang sangat dia rindukan…juga merasakan hangat tubuh yang sangat dia sukai….

"Kyunnie!" seru Sungmin terkejut. Beberapa detik kemudian Sungmin tersenyum dan balas memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengusap rambut _namja_ tampan itu lembut. "Aku cuma meninggalkanmu selama tiga hari, Kyu, kenapa harus bereaksi seheboh itu? Kamu manja sekali, sih," gumam Sungmin pelan sambil mencium dahi Kyuhyun dengan penuh rasa sayang.

'_Terima kasih karena sudah kembali ke hidupku, hyung…'_ pikir Kyuhyun sambil tetap memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin dan merasakan belaian tangan _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu di rambutnya. Dia tersenyum manis kepada Sungmin sebelum mencium bibir Sungmin dengan lembut.

'_Dan kali ini aku akan membuatmu bahagia, hyung. Aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu menangis lagi dan aku akan menunjukkan padamu…kalau kau adalah orang terpenting di hidupku. Aku mencintaimu, hyung…karena itu…jangan pernah lagi meninggalkanku sendiri….'_

* * *

**Author note: **

**Oke, chapter berikutnya selesai~**

**Bagaimana menurut para readers sekalian? Chapter ini bagus atau nggak? Well...I hope you enjoy and like it ^^ It is my happiness to see you enjoy the story I have made**

**Oke, seperti biasa terima kasih banyak buat reviews yang sudah saya terima ^^ saya sangat berterima kasih pada para readers yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk mereview cerita saya ini dan memberikan saya semangat untuk terus melanjutkan cerita ini! Sekali lagi terima kasih -bows-**

**Oke, terakhir...bisakah saya meminta review dari para readers sekalian seperti biasanya? Review kalian adalah semangat dan penanda bagi saya kalau cerita ini masih ada yang menunggu dan mau membacanya, so review please, okay? **

**Oke, meet again at (hopefully) the next chapter, bye bye ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan membuka matanya saat dia merasakan sinar matahari yang menyelusup masuk ke dalam kamar tidur yang dibaginya dengan Sungmin. Namja berambut cokelat itu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk tubuh hangat Sungmin yang berbaring di sebelahnya tapi dia segera mengerutkan dahi saat dia melihat ruang di sampingnya kosong. Kyuhyun segera mendongakkan kepalanya saat dia mendengar suara dari arah jendelanya dan memandang takjut pada pemandangan indah yang ada di hadapannya.

Sungmin duduk di samping jendela sambil menikmati hangat sinar matahari pagi yang menyelusup masuk ke dalam kamar mereka dari jendela dengan sebuah senyum lembut, hangat, dan manis tersungging di bibir namja bermata kelinci itu. _Namja_ manis itu hanya menyelimuti dirinya dengan sebuah selimut tipis putih, membuat Kyuhyun bisa melihat kulit putih susu lengan dan bahu _namja_ manis itu dengan jelas. Angin pagi yang berhembus lembut menerbangkan rambut Sungmin dengan lembut, membuat rambut _namja_ manis itu sedikit acak-acakan dan dengan sinar matahari yang menyinari Sungmin, dia terlihat…mempesona.

Benar-benar cantik…dan sempurna.

Sungmin yang mendengar suara dari arah tempat tidur segera menolehkan kepalanya. Perlahan senyum di bibirnya melebar menjadi sebuah senyum manis dan menggemaskan yang hanya dia perlihatkan pada Kyuhyun. "Selamat pagi Kyunnie? Apa kau tidur nyenyak semalam?' tanya Sungmin dengan pelan tapi tetap terdengar lembut.

"Apa aku sudah mati?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Sungmin yang mendengar pertanyaan aneh _namja_ berambut cokelat itu memandang bingung.

"Em…tidak, kurasa kau belum mati, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sungmin dengan bingung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut sebelum membenamkan pipinya ke bantal yang menjadi tempatnya membaringkan kepalanya, mata cokelatnya masih tetap memandang Sungmin. "Soalnya…aku melihat bidadari…."

"Huh?" tanya Sungmin, semakin bingung mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang menurutnya semakin aneh.

"Ya, seorang bidadari~bidadari manis yang memiliki rambut hitam, kulit putih, mata kelinci dan bola mata cokelat lembut…" bisik Kyuhyun dengan suara serak menggoda sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan menunjuk Sungmin. "Yang kini ada di hadapanku…."

Ruangan itu menjadi sunyi senyap selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya semburat merah menyebar di wajah Sungmin. Dia segera mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona-rona merah yang menghiasi wajah manisnya. "K…Kyunnie, kau sangat gombal!" serunya sementara Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat reaksi imut yang diberikan Sungmin mendengar gombalan paginya itu.

"Sudah…lumayan siang ya?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil berbaring telentang di ranjangnya dan memandang Sungmin yang sudah kembali bergelung di samping Kyuhyun di ranjang. "Sekarang akhir minggu…apa kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, _hyung_?"

"Eh?" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dengan malas sambil memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penasaran. "Aku…tidak punya rencana untuk pergi kemana-mana. Lagipula…bukankah lebih baik kau beristirahat di akhir minggu seperti ini, Kyunnie? Kau sudah bekerja keras sepanjang minggu ini, jadi seharusnya kau tidak harus memaksakan diri untuk menemaniku," kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum mengusap rambut, wajah, dan leher Sungmin dengan penuh sayang membuat _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu sedikit menggigil geli dan mencium bibir _namja_ manis itu lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_…di manapun aku berada, dan apa pun yang kulakukan, selama aku berada di sampingmu aku merasa nyaman jadi…selama kau ada di sini aku merasa seperti sedang beristirahat, _hyung_~"

"Jangan menggombaliku pagi-pagi begini," gerutu Sungmin pelan tapi semburat merah samar yang ada di pipinya memberitahu Kyuhyun mengenai perasaan sebenarnya namja manis bermata kelinci itu terhadapnya.

_'Lagipula…tidak ada apa pun yang lebih penting di dunia ini daripada kebahagiaan Sungmin-hyung,' pikir Kyuhyun sambil tetap mengusap rambut Sungmin dengan penuh sayang. 'Selama kau bahagia dan tersenyum, semua hal tidak berarti untukku, hyung. Aku akan mengorbankan segalanya, melakukan segalanya…asalkan itu dapat membuat hyung bahagia.'_

"Tapi serius, aku tidak punya rencana apa pun hari ini jadi lebih baik kau…" sebelum Sungmin dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kyuhyun sudah bangkit dan berjalan dari ranjang, menyeret Sungmin bersamanya ke arah kamar mandi.

"Kalau hyung tidak punya rencana, aku punya," kata Kyuhyun pada_ namjachingu_nya itu sebelum mendorong Sungmin ke dalam kamar mandi. "Jadi lebih baik kau mandi dulu sementara aku menyiapkan semuanya, oke?"

Dan itulah kenapa Sungmin bisa berada di kursi penumpang depan mobil Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun menyetir mobilnya entah kemana tidak lama kemudian….

* * *

"Kau serius?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang sibuk mengeluarkan selimut dan keranjang dari bagasi mobilnya. "Kau ingin kita bersantai…di sini?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya. "Ini tempat peristirahatan yang bagus, kan?"

"Tempat peristirahatan apanya?!" seru Sungmin kenapa. "Kau malah pergi ke pantai yang disinari matahari seterik-teriknya di hari yang panas seperti ini!"

"Karena itulah aku mau pergi ke pantai, _hyung_~" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada memelas, yang sayang tidak mengurangi kekesalan _namja_ bermata kelinci itu sedikitpun. "Hari yang panas…apayang lebih baik dari pergi ke pantai dan berenang di laut yang dingin?"

"Kau benar…" gumam Sungmin sambil memakai topinya untuk menghindari sinar terik matahari. "Tapi tetap saja hari ini panas…."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum saat mereka berdua berjalan menuju pantai yang kosong itu (Kyuhyun harus berterima kasih pada_ hyung_nya, Siwon yang bersedia meminjamkan pantai pribadinya padanya) sebelum mengatur semua barang bawaannya di pasir. Setelah selesai, _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu segera berlari ke arah laut sementara Sungmin memutuskan hanya duduk-duduk di bawah payung pantai mereka yang besar untuk menghindari sinar matahari.

"_Hyung_, jangan malah jadi _vampire_ dong! Ayo ke sini, mainlah bersamaku di laut! Airnya dingin loh, _hyung_!" seru Kyuhyun dari arah laut.

"Aku tidak mau…" gumam Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. _Namja_ manis itu malah memejamkan matanya dan menikmati suara ombak yang berdesir. _Namja_ manis itu hampir saja jatuh tertidur jikasaja dia tidak merasakan kalau dirinya diangkat oleh seseorang entah kemana.

"Kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku!" teriak Sungmin sambil meronta-ronta sementara Kyuhyun membawa _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu _bridal-style_ menuju laut dengan entengnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengabaikan teriakan kelinci manisnya itu dan terus berjalan. Saat mereka sudah mencapai laut, Kyuhyun 'tidak sengaja' melepaskan Sungmin, membuat _namja_ manis itu jatuh ke laut sambil menjerit keras (beruntungnya laut itu tidak terlalu dalam).

"KYUHYUN!" jerit Sungmin saat dia melihat tubuhnya yang basah kuyub dari kepala sampai kaki.

"Ooops…maaf, tidak sengaja, _hyung_…" kata Kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah polos tanpa dosa pada Sungmin. "Aku hanya ingin kau merasakan kesegaran air ini, _hyung_. Kita sudah sampai di laut, hyung jadi akan lebih bagus kalau kau merasakan dinginnya air laut, kan?"

"Mungkin kau benar…" kata Sungmin sambil merasakan rasa sejuk air laut di tubuhnya. "Dan memang…airnya se—"

SPLASH!

Sungmin tertegun saat dia merasakan air yang menyiram wajah dan tubuhnya. Dia merasakan tetes-tetes air jatuh dari rambut dan pakaiannya yang sekarang bertambah basah….

"CHO KYUHYUN!" seru Sungmin kesal. Ya, Kyuhyun adalah orang yang menyiramkan air itu ke arah Sungmin.

"Kau terlihat panas, _hyung_…" kata Kyuhyun dengan suara menggoda, membuat Sungmin sedikit menggigil karena dia merasa perkataan _namja_ berambut cokelat itu terdengar ambigu.

"D…diam!" seru Sungmin sebelum berdiri dan mengusap wajahnya. "Tapi…terima kasih…."

Dan melihat senyum yang ditujukan Sungmin padanya, _namja_ tampan itu merasa (mungkin untuk yang kesekian kalinya) betapa beruntungnya dia karena telah diberikan kesempatan kedua ini dari Tuhan, kesempatan untuk memperbaiki segalanya dan mencintai Sungmin sekali lagi seperti ini….

"Dan untuk rasa terima kasihku…" gumam Sungmin pelan sambil mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam air. "Kau juga harus merasakan basah seperti aku!"

SPLASH!

Dan Kyuhyun hanya tertegun saat dia merasakan air yang dicipratkan Sungmin padanya. Air itu membasahi tubuhnya. Sebuah seringai segera terbentuk di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Ah, di mana tata kramaku? Aku tidak sopan kalau tidak melakukan hal yang sama padamu kan, _hyung_?" katanya sambil menyiram Sungmin sekali lagi, membuat mereka segera saling menyiram satu sama lain sambil tertawa-tawa.

* * *

Setelah bermain (baca: saling menyiram air) seharian di laut, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan ke villa mereka (atau lebih tepatnya villa Siwon). Setelah mandi mereka segera menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

"Kyunnie, kau harus makan sayurnya juga! Jangan hanya makan dagingnya!" seru Sungmin sambil meletakkan sayur di piring Kyuhyun, mengerti sekali betapa _namjachingu_nya itu sangat anti dengan sesuatu yang bernama sayur.

"Sayur itu menjijikkan, _hyung_! Aku tidak mau!" seru Kyuhyun tapi sebuah pelototan dari _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas dan memaksakan diri untuk memakan sayur 'menjijikkan' di piringnya itu.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, Sungmin berjalan ke arah balkon villa itu. Dia menikmati pemandangan langit malam dan laut sambil mendengar suara ombak dan hembusan angin malam di wajahnya. Dia tersenyum ketika dia merasakan perasaan nyaman yang aneh, yang membuat dia merasa sangat nyaman.

Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sepasang tangan yang hangat memeluk pinggangnya dengan ramping. Sungmin segera membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam dan menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Sungmin membalas senyum Kyuhyun sebelum semakin membenamkan tubuhnya di pelukan Kyuhyun, menikmati kehangatan _namjachingu_nya itu di tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kyunnie…" bisik Sungmin di dada Kyuhyun, membuat suaranya sedikit tidak jelas. "…Terima kasih…."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berterima kasih?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. "Aku tidak melakukan hal apa pun yang harus membuat _hyung_ berte—"

"Karena sudah membuatku bahagia…" gumam Sungmin pelan. "Kau pasti lelah setelah bekerja kerasa di kantor tapi kau masih bersedia menghabiskan waktumu untuk menemaniku. Kau selalu ada di sini…tidak pernah meninggalkanku…meski hanya untuk sesaat…." _Namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu memejamkan matanya dan menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang selalu dia suka. "Aku selalu ingin bersamamu untuk selamanya…tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi…."

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Dia tidak pernah berpikir kalau kata-kata itu akan keluar dari bibir Sungmin, terutama untuknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin dan mencium dahi _namja_ manis itu dengan lembut.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan di dahi Sunggyu. "Selama yang kau inginkan…."

Sungmin tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan perlahan-lahan jatuh tertidur. "Terima kasih, Kyunnie…" bisik Sungmin. "…_Saranghae_…."

"_Nado saranghae, hyung_…" bisik Kyuhyun pelan pada Sungmin, meskipun dia tahu kalau Sungmin sudah tertidur dan tidak akan bisa mendengarnya. "…lebih dari siapapun dan apa pun yang ada di dunia ini…aku mencintaimu, _hyung_. Karena itu…tolong jangan menangis lagi…dan tolong…jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, hyung. Karena…karena aku tidak sanggup kehilanganmu untuk kedua kalinya…."

* * *

**Author note:**

**Oke, akhirnya saya bisa update fanfic ini lagi! Buat yang udah nungguin, maaf~banget ya! Benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah menelantarkan fic ini! Soalnya saya sibuk dan...writer's block -digampar- Sekali lagi maafkan saya -bungkuk- Saya sangat berterima kasih dari lubuk hati yang terdalam karena kalian mau menunggu fic ini dan terima kasih bagi yang mereview fic ini, kalian membuat saya bahagia!  
**

**Oke, bagi yang mau baca fic yang sudah ditelantarkan lama~banget ini, saya mohon reviewnya ya? Review itu benar-benar memotivasi saya untuk terus melanjutkan fic ini dan tanda kalau masih ada yang mau baca fic saya (kalau ga ada pun ga heran sih )**

**Oke, meet again (hopefully) at the next chapter~ Bye Bye ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Kyuhyun terus menerus memandang kalender yang tertempel di pintu kulkas ketika dia menikmati sarapan bersama Sungmin. Entah kenapa semenjak dia membuka mata hari ini dia merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Dia merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi hari ini, sesuatu yang akan membuat hatinya sakit….

Tapi apa? Apa yang akan terjadi hari ini?

"Kyunnie, kenapa auramu hari ini suram sekali sih?" tanya Sungmin sambil meletakkan piring berisi omelet keju yang dimasaknya di hadapan _namjachingu_ berambut cokelatnya itu. "Kau seharusnya merasa gembira! Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya kau akan memimpin rapat di perusahaanmu, kan?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum dan mencium dahi Sungmin dengan penuh sayang, memutuskan untuk mengabaikan saja perasaan tidak enak yang daritadi terus dia rasakan, berpikir mungkin itu cuma khayalan bodoh yang dia rasakan karena rasa gugup saja.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan untuknya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia ditunjuk menjadi pemimpin rapat perusahaan setelah proyek yang dia kerjakan diterima oleh atasannya. Bisa mengerjakan proyek itu padahal hampir setiap hari dia pulang cepat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Sungmin…tentu dia seharusnya merasa senang kan? Bagaimanapun kali ini dia berhasil menyeimbangkan waktu kerjanya yang sibuk dengan kebahagiannya bersama Sungmin…dan itu berarti kemajuan yang sangat bagus. Jadi seharusnya proyek ini berarti sekali untuknya, kan? Lalu kenapa…dia tidak bisa merasa bahagia?

"Hari ini berusahalah sebaik mungkin, oke? Aku mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu," kata Sungmin sambil membantu Kyuhyun memasang dasinya dan mencium pipi Kyuhyun dengan manja di depan pintu masuk rumah mereka. Kyuhyun tertawa dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum mencium bibir Sungmin dan berjalan keluar rumah menuju mobilnya.

"Kyunnie…" gumam Sungmin pelan, membuat Kyuhyun kembali menoleh ke arah _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu. Sungmin tersenyum lembut tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa…sedih saat melihat senyum _namja_ manis itu.

"…Terima kasih untuk segalanya…" kata Sungmin pelan. "…_Saranghae_…." Sebelum Kyuhyun bisa mengatakan apa pun, Sungmin sudah menutup pintu rumah mereka dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berdiri terpaku karena bingung dan cemas. Kyuhyun berdiri terpaku selama beberapa saat sebelum mengangkat bahu dan memasuki mobilnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mobil itu untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah mereka berdua.

* * *

Kyuhyun tiba di kantornya dan segera menyiapkan semua bahan yang dia butuhkan untuk rapat. Tiba-tiba matanya tertumbuk pada tanggal di kalender mejanya yang tertampang dengan jelas di depan matanya untuk pertama kalinya. 15 Agustus 2009….

Kyuhyun segera berdiri membeku ketakutan saat dia akhirnya menyadari apa yang seharusnya akan terjadi hari ini.

Hari ini adalah hari saat Sungmin meninggal….

Tapi…dia tidak bertengkar dengan Sungmin. Dia tidak memberikan alasan apa pun untuk _namjachingu_nya yang manis itu untuk bunuh diri seperti dulu. Tidak…Sungmin tidak punya alasan apa pun untuk bunuh diri…jadi seharusnya…Sungmin tidak akan meninggal hari ini. Sungmin bahkan seharusnya hari ini tidak akan pergi keluar dari rumah mereka sama sekali karena dia punya kertas-kertas musik yang harus dia kerjakan hari ini, jadi…Kyuhyun seharusnya tidak memiliki alasan apa pun untuk takut. Sungmin tidak akan meninggal hari ini…hari ini akan berbeda dari tiga tahun yang lalu….

Lalu kenapa…dia masih merasa takut?...begitu cemas?

Kenapa dia merasa kalau Sungmin tetap akan meninggal hari ini?

Bagaimanapun…jauh di dalam hati Kyuhyun merasa kalau takdir itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa diubah. Kalau seseorang sudah ditakdirkan untuk meninggal, maka orang itu akan tetap meninggal, tak peduli seberapapun dia berusaha mengubah masa lalu. Lagipula…masa lalu memang sebenarnya sesuatu yang tidak bisa diubah, tak peduli seberapa pun kerasnya dan betapapun inginnya seseorang mengubahnya. Masa lalu hanya masa lalu…sesuatu yang menjadi bekas jejak kaki hidup manusia…tak mungkin menginjak masa lalu hanya untuk merubahnya.

Tapi…bagaimanapun keajaiban itu ada. Sungmin kembali ke hidupnya setelah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu…dia kembali bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk mengulang hidupnya yang dulu dia sia-siakan tiga tahun lalu. Dia bisa membahagiakan Sungmin yang dia sia-siakan selama tiga tahun. Kalau Tuhan mengizinkannya untuk bisa memiliki kesempatan kedua untuk segalanya….

…Tidakkah Tuhan juga bersedia untuk memberikan dia kesempatan kedua untuk melihat Sungmin hidup? Tidakkah Tuhan akan bersedia…membiarkan Sungmin tetap di sisinya, meski itu berarti merubah takdir?

Bolehkan Kyuhyun berharap kalau takdir Sungmin juga berubah di saat dia diberikan kesempatan kedua untuk mengulang dan memperbaiki segalanya? Tuhan…tidak akan begitu kejam dengan memberikan keajaiban ini hanya untuk kembali mengambil Sungmin darinya hari ini…kan?

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_, semua manager perusahaan sudah menunggu kedatangan anda. Rapat akan dimulai sebentar lagi," kata sekretarisnya. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum berjalan menuju ruangan rapat, masih merasa cemas dan takut mengenai Sungmin.

'_Sungmin-hyung, tolong…' _pikir Kyuhyun kalut_. '…Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi….'_

* * *

Sungmin sedang sibuk menulis not-not musik di kertas musik di tangannya untuk perusahaan musik tempatnya bekerja saat tiba-tiba saja telepon rumah mereka berdering nyaring di kesunyian rumah mereka. Sungmin segera mendongakkan kepalanya sebelum meletakkan kertas-kertasnya dan pergi untuk mengangkat telepon itu, tidak menyadari kalau _handphone_nya, yang telah dia setel dalam setting '_silent'_ agar tidak mengganggu pekerjaannya, berkedip dengan nama 'My Kyunnie ^^' tertera di layarnya.

"_Yoboseyo_," kata Sungmin setelah mengangkat telepon. Terdengar suara ceria dari sambungan telepon di seberang sebelu wajah Sungmin menjadi cerah ceria. "Donghae-_ah_, kenapa kau ada di sini? Ah, lupakan saja, yang penting sekarang kau ada di sini! Kita harus ketemu, iya kan?"

Terdengar jawaban dari Donghae sebelum Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. "Ya, ya, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di _café_ dekat kantor Kyuhyun? Dengan begitu setelah rapatnya selesai, Kyunnie bisa bergabung dengan kita untuk makan siang. Hmmmhh~oke, aku akan menemuimu di sana!"

Sungmin segera berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar tidurnya dan Kyuhyun untuk mempersiapkan diri bertemu dengan Donghae. Dia sangat senang! Dia sudah tidak bertemu dengan _dongsaeng_nya itu sejak dua bulan lalu karena kesibukan pekerjaan. Donghae juga sekarang tinggal di kota lain karena mengikuti _namjachingu_nya, Eunhyuk, yang bekerja di kota lain, jadilah mereka jarang bertemu dengan satu sama lain jadi tentu saja sekarang dia sangat senang karena Donghae mengatakan kalau dia dan Eunhyuk sedang ada di kota mereka dan ingin bertemu dengannya dan Kyuhyun.

Dan dalam kegembiraannya itu, Sungmin lagi-lagi tidak menyadari _handphone_nya yang terus bergetar karena telepon dari Kyuhyun.

* * *

Kyuhyun mengigit kukunya dengan kalut saat Sungmin sama sekali tidak menjawab teleponnya. Ketakutan yang dia rasakan pada Sungmin meningkat. Dia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang…takut kalat sesuatu memang benar-benar akan terjadi pada diri Sungmin.

Wajah Sungmin muncul di pikiran _namja_ berambut cokelat itu, kata-kata terakhir yang Sungmin katakan padanya hari ini sebelum dia pergi ke kantor, wajah Sungmin yang terlihat tenang tapi penuh dengan bekas air mata yang dia lihat terbaring kaku di kamar mayat tiga tahun lalu…semua itu menghantui Kyuhyun. Ketakutan yang Kyuhyun rasakan begitu besar hingga dia sama sekali tidak menyadari pandangan heran semua manager perusahaan di hadapannya karena dia hanya diam membisu meski gilirannya untuk mempresentasikan proyeknya sudah tiba.

'_Tidak!'_ pikir Kyuhyun_. 'Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin-hyung meninggal lagi! Aku akan menyelamatkannya! Aku akan memastikan itu!'_

Ya, meski harus melakukan apa pun, menentang kehendak Tuhan sekalipun, membelokkan takdir sekalipun…dia tidak mau kehilangan Sungmin untuk kedua kalinya. Tuhan sudah memberikan dirinya kesempatan kedua, dan baginya itu bukan hanya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan itu juga adalah kesempatan…untuk mengubah takdir Sungmin hari ini, menyelamatkan Sungmin dari takdir kematian untuk kedua kalinya…memberikan _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu kehidupan dan nyawa. Kyuhyun akan menyelamatkan Sungmin kali ini…tak peduli apa pun yang terjadi, dia akan memastikan Sungmin tidak akan meninggalkannya hari ini, dan tidak dalam waktu yang dekat.

Dan dengan itu Kyuhyun segera berlari keluar dari ruang rapat, sepanjang jalan berdoa agar Sungmin baik-baik saja.

* * *

Sungmin berjalan dengan riang menuju _café_ tempat dia seharusnya bertemu dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Sebuah senyum manis penuh kebahagiaan tersungging di wajahnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Namja manis bermata kelinci itu menggoyangkan kepalanya mengikuti alunan musik yang dia dengar dari _headphone_ yang terpasang di telinganya dengan mata terpejam, membuatnya menjadi cuek dan tidak menyadari apa pun yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Salah satunya adalah lampu lalu lintas yang berkedip pelan, dan berubah warna dari kuning menjadi merah saat namja manis itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyeberangi jalan.

* * *

Kyuhyun tetap berlari dan berlari. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli kalau tubuhnya, terutama paru-parunya, semuanya terasa sakit karena kekurangan udara. _Namja_ berambut cokelat itu mencengkeram dadanya saat dia merasa kalau dia sudah kesulitan bernapas tapi dia tidak ingin berhenti. Dia tidak bisa berhenti, dan dia tidak ingin berhenti.

Tidak saat kemungkinannya Sungmin akan kembali meninggal untuk kedua kalinya, dan kali ini mungkin tepat di hadapannya, saat dia berhenti berlari meski hanya untuk sedetik saja.

'_Sungmin-hyung tolong tunggu aku. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, jangan biarkan aku kehilanganmu lagi, hyung!' pikir Kyuhyun. 'Kumohon, hyung…jangan…mati….'_

Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata Kyuhyun ketika dia mengingat Sungmin. Sungmin yang selalu peduli padanya, Sungmin yang selalu mencintainya, Sungmin yang memintanya untuk selalu berada di sampingnya selamanya…dia tidak ingin kehilangan diri Sungmin! dia akan melakukan apa pun dan mengorbankan segalanya, selama itu adalah demi dan untuk diri Sungmin.

'_Hyung, aku mohon padamu, tolong, jangan mati!' _pikir Kyuhyun kalut sambil terisak pelan. _'Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku! Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan aku membuktikan pada dirimu kalau aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu! Kumohon, hyung…jangan tinggalkan aku untuk kedua kalinya! Jangan pergi lagi dan meninggalkanku sendiri lagi! Aku tidak bisa merasakan kesepian itu lagi, hyung…. Aku tidak bisa hidup lagi jika kau pergi lagi, hyung. Karena itu kumohon…tunggu aku! Biarkan aku menyelamatkanmu kali ini, hyung!'_

Bagi Kyuhyun Sungmin adalah segalanya. Dia mencintai _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu dengan sangat dan saat Sungmin diambil darinya dengan kematian _namja_ manis itu tiga tahun yang lalu…dia merasa hampa. Perasaan cinta itu tetap ada, dan akan selalu ada, malah semakin bertambah setiap harinya saat dia menyadari kalau Sungmin kembali ke hidupnya setelah pergi dari sisinya selama tiga tahun. _Namja_ manis itu kembali…mengisi hatinya yang kosong dan hampa setelah kepergiannya dengan cintanya, dengan senyum dan tawanya, dan dengan sikap manjanya yang selalu Kyuhyun terima setiap harinya.

Dan Kyuhyun tidak siap kehilangan semua itu. Apa pun yang terjadi, dia tidak bisa…kehilangan Sungmin untuk kedua kalinya. Sungmin adalah sosok yang penting dan menjadi semakin penting setelah Kyuhyun merasakan sendiri sekosong dan sehampa apa dirinya tanpa kehadiran _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu di sisinya. Sungmin…_namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu seperti sebuah rumah bagi Kyuhyun. Sungmin adalah tempatnya untuk pulang dan bersandar saat dia lelah dan kehilangan tujuan dan alasan untuk hidup, tempat yang harus selalu dia jaga untuk selalu ada untuknya dan indah dengan segala hal yang bisa dia berikan untuk Sungmin, tempat yang harus selalu dia hiasi dengan manis dengan cinta dan rasa sayang yang selalu dia rasakan, dan tempat yang harus selalu dia miliki…untuk selamanya.

Dan karena itu…tidak akan pernah dia biarkan rumah itu menghilang…meski yang akan mengambilnya adalah Tuhan yang mempunyai hak mutlak untuk Sungmin. Dibandingkan Tuhan…dia jauh lebih membutuhkan Sungmin, menginginkan Sungmin untuk ada, dan karena itu…lebih memiliki hak untuk Sungmin dibandingkan siapapun…dibandingkan Tuhan sekalipun….

Kyuhyun akhirnya menangkap sosok Sungmin saat _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu menyeberang jalan di dekat kantornya. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat dia melihat kalau Sungmin baik-baik saja, dan jelas, hidup tapi senyumnya segera menghilang saat dia melihat kalau Sungmin menyeberang jalan ketika lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah warna menjadi merah.

Dan ada sebuah mobil yang menuju ke arah namja manis itu dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi.

TIDAK!

Kyuhyun segera berlari ke arah Sungmin secepat yang dia bisa. Dia segera menyusul Sungmin dan mendorong _namjachingu_nya itu menghindar dari jalur mobil yang mendatanginya itu. Hanya beberapa milisekon, tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin.

Tapi tidak untuk dirinya sendiri….

'_Akhirnya aku bisa menyelamatkanmu, hyung…'_ pikir Kyuhyun saat dia melihat kalau sekarang mobil itu malah datang dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya_. 'Tapi maaf, hyung…kelihatannya kali ini…akulah yang harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu. Selamat tinggal…dan aku mencintaimu, hyung…untuk selamanya…bahkan melebihi kematian…. Aku akan terus mencintaimu…meski jiwaku berada di dunia yang berbeda sekalipun….'_

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung terbelalak saat dia melihat Kyuhyun yang mendorongnya menjauh dari mobil yang melaju dengan cepat ke arah _namja_ berambut cokelat itu. Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya ke arah _namjachingu_nya itu saat Kyuhyun tersenyum lega pada _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu dan memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan lembut penuh rasa sayang. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat dia membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat air mata mengalir dari mata Sungmin.

"Selamat tinggal, _hyung_…" bisik Kyuhyun pelan. "…_Saranghae_…."

CKIIITTT!

BRAAKKK!

"KYUHYUN!"

* * *

**Author note:**

**Oke untuk chapter depan...kalian mau Kyuhyun-oppa ketabrak apa ga? -pertanyaan bodoh banget- -disembelih readers- Just Kidding, saya udah punya ending sendiri kok buat fanfic ini jadi buat para readers hapap tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya ^^ tenang, saya ga bakal bikin yang sedih-sedih kok...mungkin -ditabok readers-**

**Oke, seperti biasa terima kasih banyak buat reviews yang sudah saya terima ^^ saya sangat berterima kasih pada para readers yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk mereview cerita saya ini dan memberikan saya semangat untuk terus melanjutkan cerita ini! Sekali lagi terima kasih -bows-**

**Oke, terakhir...bisakah saya meminta review dari para readers sekalian seperti biasanya? Review kalian adalah semangat dan penanda bagi saya kalau cerita ini masih ada yang menunggu dan mau membacanya, so review please, okay? **

**Oke, meet again at (hopefully) the next chapter, bye bye ^_^**


End file.
